End of the Line
by Millichu
Summary: Sharpay and Taylor used to be Best friends! But what happens when Sharpay goes to London to visit her popular cousins? Soon to be a song fic.
1. Best Friends

Hey people this is a song fic that popped into my head a couple days ago so here we go. Italic means the song and the dreams.

End of the Line

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Taylor was asleep. She was dreaming of her past. Sharpay and Taylor were BEST FRIENDS! That is until 6th grade.

"_Ok lets promise that popularity will never get between us!" said Taylor on the last day of 5th grade._

"_Popularity? Who wants to be popular? I mean even if I wanted to be I can't with these braces!" said young Sharpay._

_They both laughed._

Sharpay was not very attractive in elementary school. She had orange hair with split ends, light brown freckles, and braces. Hard to believe huh?

Taylor was not so perfect either. She had always been the smart one of the two. Always doing Sharpay's homework and getting strait A's every time report cards came. But she had her flaws. She had extremely greasy hair, way to many pimples and was very short with big round glasses.

Somehow they both managed to look pretty.

When summer vacation came Sharpay went to London to visit her cousins.

Poor Taylor was left alone at home doing chores.

At Sharpay's House 

Sharpay was laying in her king sized canopy bed, dreaming of her visit to London.

When she got to London her cousins were there to greet her. Her cousins had always been prettier than her.

"_Oh my Gosh! Sharay? Is that you?" asked Jennifer her older cousin by a year._

"_Hi Jennifer," Sharpay said shyly._

"_Wow we have a lot of work to do on you! You look like a nerd!" said Courtney, Jennifer's twin._

"_What do you mean?" asked a confused Sharpay._

"_Don't take it personal Shar, we just don't want our cousin to be made fun of in middle school, so were gonna turn you popular!" said Jennifer excitedly._

"_But I promised my best friend Taylor that I wouldn't let popularity get the best of us!"_

"_Taylor? You mean that nerd? Don't worry once we make you popular you'll get new friends. Better ones." Said Courtney with a grin._

"_Whatever." Was all Sharpay could think of saying._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Don't worry it'll turn into a song fic eventually!

Peace out Homies.

Milenka


	2. Whatever

Hey peeps this is Ch.2 of End of the line.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

_Sharpay did a lot of things in London. The day after she arrived was make over day_.

"_Ok Shar, show me your cloths!" said Courtney._

_After seeing all her cloths Courtney had a blank expression on her face._

"_This is your wardrobe?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face._

"_Well yeah," said Sharpay._

"_Well lucky for you were going shopping today!"_

"_Whatever,"_

"_Stop saying whatever all the time it gets annoying!" said Jennifer as she walked into room._

"_Ok Courtney is gonna be in charge of your fashion and I'm gonna be in charge of your hair and make up!" said Jennifer excitedly._

"_Whatever,"_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

_Yes I know it's a VERY SHORT chapter but the next one will be longer I promise!_

_Milenka_


	3. Poll

Hey peeps I'm very sorry for the long update but I'm not sure if I should erase this story or continue. I got my first mean review and it discouraged me a little but I'll be okay. So here's a poll that I made pick A, B, or C.

What should I do with this fanfiction? 

Keep writing.

Erase it and do another one.

Erase it and make it a oneshot songfic.

Your choice tell me honestly what you think. I'll take any type of reviews. If you pick A.) I promise to update sooner now that I'm on summer vacation!

L8r,

Milenka


	4. Makeover

Hey guys I decided to go on with the story, but I got an idea for another fanfic so I'm making this story short. It will probably turn into a songfic in the last ch. ok here we go.

End of the Line.

P.S. I'm not going to do the hsmhsmhsmhsm thing cause it's boring and annoying.

Over the course of the summer Sharpay was basically at Popular Boot camp. She had to learn how to walk, how to talk, how to dress, how to act, and so on.

At first she didn't like it at all, but when makeover time came she changed her mind.

It was Saturday and Sharpay and her cousins were off to the mall. Sharpay always had a better fashion sense than Taylor did, but it was mostly because Sharpay had always been rich and could afford better cloths. Still her fashion sense needed to be improved.

Sharpay got lots of Courtney approved outfits and now it was time to head on over to the beauty parlor.

First Sharpay got a haircut then it was highlight time.

"I don't know about this guys I mean this haircut is enough I don't want to dye or highlight my hair." Said Sharpay nervously.

"Dye? I never thought about that! Hmmm what color though? I got it! You should go blonde!" exclaimed Jennifer.

"Totally!" agreed Courtney.

"No way that is where I draw the line!" shouted Sharpay.

1 hour later.

"Sharpay sweetie you look fabulous with blonde hair!" exclaimed Jennifer and Courtney at the same time.

" My parents are going to Freak!" said Sharpay in a worried voice.

"Relax Shar they won't mind," said Jennifer.

"Just tell them it was all our idea ," said Courtney.

"It was ," said Sharpay.

"Oh yeah," Jennifer remembered.

Ok that was ch. ummm 4? W/e

L8r,

milenka


	5. Vacation

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on vacation for this whole week so I won't be able to update. I am very sorry! I'll return on Monday and will try to update as soon as possible. Well gotta go pack. Bye.


	6. help me think of a name for this chapter

OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! OVER SUMMER BREAK I GOT BUSY DOING NOTHING AND WHEN SCHOOL STARTED I GOT BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND STUFF! SO I'M TOTALLY BRAIN DEAD! BUT I'LL TRY TO CONTINUE THE STORY.

Ch. umm 5? Or um 4?

Okay so after intense training Sharpay learned how to be popular. She struggled at first but eventually got it right.

She immediately noticed that boys started hitting on her. She was sooo blown away by this because before nobody looked twice at her. People were like "Sharpay who?"

So after the summer ended she had to go home to her parents, her brother, her soon to be ex-bestfriend, and her super cute crush. Troy.

Sharpay had liked Troy forever, but he never seemed to notice her. He was always paying attention to all the popular girls. But now Sharpay was going to be popular too, so he would notice her right? Right?

While Sharpay was in the plane she was thinking on what to say to her parents about all the money she spent on clothes, and about her new hair color.

Mom, Dad, I'm sorry about what I did. It was all my cousins fault! I was forced to do it!

And then of course there was the issue of what she was going to tell Taylor.

Before Sharpay had really much hated the idea of not being friends with Taylor, But the more popular she got the more she seemed to notice Taylor's imperfections. Until finally she decided that she couldn't possibly be friends with such a loser.

**At the airport**

When Sharpay finally arrived at the airport her parents were shocked. Surprisingly they weren't very mad. I think they actually liked it. But then again Sharpay's parents never really cared what she did. They were always busy with there own lives, and they didn't have much interest on Sharpay's or Ryan's .

Ryan on the other hand had a different reaction.

"Oh my gosh! Sharpay you actually look good! I mean you used to be such a pumpkin but now wow!"

"I mean you were, no offence but you were ugly!"

" Okay I got the point. I was ugly now I'm pretty." Sharpay said annoyed.

Why couldn't she be an only child?

At Sharpay's house, in her room 

Sharpay sat on her bed thinking about all the good times she had with Taylor. One small tear rolled down her cheek. " Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Taylor," she said as she turned off the light and fell into deep sleep.

Okay so again I'm super sorry for not updating soon. I can't promise a daily or weekly update but I will try to update every chance I get.

Hope you liked it

L8r


End file.
